Star-crossed
by Contestshipping Pro
Summary: A story of friends! When the new kid, Atticus, comes to a new school and makes new friends and meets old ones, he is in for more than he could've thought. This story is co-written by my close friend! Contains our shipping; Fantashipping and, of course, Contestshipping! K for Language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the new kid  
"Metagross, Psychic!" I cried. "The foe is unable to battle! Atti is the winner!" The announcer cried. I celebrated my victory when... BRING BRING! BRING BRING!

I opened my eyes. "Aw damn! It was just a dream!" I complained. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, stopping it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched as I got out of my bed. I looked at my watch as I saw it was 8:00! "Ah crap! I better hurry!" I exclaimed. I quickly changed into my new school uniform and rushed downstairs. I grabbed two buttered pieces of toast, slung my bag onto my shoulder and grabbed my PokéGear from the shelf. "See ya Mum! See ya Dad! See ya Ivy!" I called to my parents and younger sister as I ran out the door. "That kid never stops moving..." Dad groaned.

"This place is amazing!" I gasped as I walked through the iron gates and stood in front of the school. But before I could relax, a shadow fell on top of me. I slowly turned around and saw a hulking brute of a boy standing behind me. "So, you're the new kid, huh?" He growled. "Yeah I am. What of it?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Heh, with that attitude of yours, you won't last long" he chuckled menacingly as he walked off. "What's HIS problem?" I wondered.

I finally managed to get to my locker and put away all my stuff. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl about my age run past, being chased by a boy. "Stop, please!" The boy cried lovingly. But the girl did not. She dashed behind a wall, evading discovery. I looked around the corner and was treated to the most heavenly sight. I looked straight into the girl's hazel eyes, a vortex pulling me closer... I shook my head and stepped back. "What was that about?" I asked. "Sorry about that, boys keep chasing me asking for a date." She laughed. "I can see why" I complimented her. She blushed and looked down. "My name's Atticus, or Atti for short. Atticus Stone. I'm the new kid." I smiled at her. She looked up. "Wow, so you're the new kid from Hoenn with the Championship! It's an honour to meet you!" she exclaimed. It was my turn to blush. "You're the first person to know that. I would prefer you to keep it quiet though" I pleaded. "That's fine. My name's Konstantina Suzuna, or Tina for short." She introduced. "Greek, right?" I asked. "Yeah. Your name is Greek too, isn't it?" Tina asked in reply. "Yeah. It means "the hero of Athens"" I said proudly. "Thanks for being nice to me. I'm pretty scared about this new school..." I trailed off. Tina seemed to read my mind. "Ah, so you've met Jabba?" Tina asked slightly amused. "I'm assuming that's his nickname?" I asked for confirmation. "Yeah, his real name is Terence" Tina laughed. I looked up at the clock and down at my timetable. "Well I better be going to my form meeting. See ya around!" I smiled as I walked to my class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends.  
**Hey guys! So this story will keep on being updated! Please leave a review. If you want to see my inspiration, go to TheRoseOfDeath, I Am Lu and Rodent2000XD! Some of this story will be in both POVs! Ill also try to make each chapter a bit longer.  
So lets move away from my ADHD ramblings and get started!**

"And when a particle is heated it..." The science teacher asked the class. "Expands" we said monotonously. The class was a real bore, especially since I didn't know anyone. I was just doing random drawings in my Science book, waiting for the bell to sound. DING DING DING! "Your homework is due by next week" the teacher said as we all ran out of the classroom. I was just happy to be out of the classroom and be able to have a good look at this school. "Hey Atti!" A voice cried. I looked over and saw Tina with a couple of her friends. "Hey Tina! How've you been going?" I asked her happily. "Well, you know, boys chasing me, boring Maths, that kinda thing." Tina explained. I saw that her two friends were studying me. "So Tina, this is the new trainer you've been telling us about! Wow, he's cute!" Tina's friend squealed. Tina and I both blushed. "Rebekah, stop embarrassing me!" Tina complained. Rebekah just laughed. Tina turned her focus back to me. "So what have you been doing?" She asked me. "So far, so good. Jabba hasn't shown up again but Science was pretty boring with Mr. Collins" I explained. "Who you talking 'bout, punk?" A nasally voice sneered behind me. I turned around and, speak of the devil, it was the Hut himself! "Ho boy, hey Ja-I mean Terence..." I groaned. "You be givin' me hate, boi? You shouldn't do that." Terence growled. I raised an eyebrow. "No, I certainly wasn't. After all, what's my place to "hate" on you, almighty one?" I drawled sarcastically. For some reason he didn't pick up on my sarcasm. "Good. Stay that way" he sneered as he walked away. "What's wrong with him?" Rebekah asked quizzically. "I have no idea" I shook my head slowly.

"Gallade, finish with ThunderPunch!" I cried as Gallade did so and finished off my opponent. "Congratulations Atti on your first victory in Mock Battles!" Our teacher, Mr Aarons called to me. "Thanks!" I called back as I walked up to my defeated opponent. "You did a great job. That Jellicent of yours is really powerful." I congratulated him. He stood up and smiled slightly. "Thanks, but you were better." He admitted. I flicked my hair. "Damn straight, I'm better than lots of people but that's beside the point. With some good training you could take on the Indigo League!" I encouraged him. "Really? Could you help me?" He asked, eyes shining. "Sure I could! The name's Stone. Atticus Stone." I introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Ryan Nowell " Ryan stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook it. "Nice to meet you" I said. And on that day a great friendship was made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Boy

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep sending them in! Now here's the first chapter from Tina's POV! Enjoy!**

After I had a confrontation with one of my secret idols Atticus Stone (EEEEEEP!) I went to form meeting. God! It was mental! Everyone was talking about the new kid Atticus and his battle with Ryan! That's when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Zocchi, the principal entered, followed by a familiar face. "Everyone, I would like to introduce Atticus Stone" Mrs. Zocchi started "it's Atti" I heard Atticus mumble. "He will be in this group. Please make him feel welcome." She finished and walked out. Immediately, like they were all thinking the same thing (they probably were since they all have an IQ of 30), Tonyah, Bianca, Claudia and Krystal (my "friends") lit up simultaneously. I could practically read their minds. "Fresh meat! Must seduce!"

After Mrs. Zocchi left, Mr. Axaris (one of the form teachers) turned to Atticus. "Please take that seat" he gestured to the seat behind me. I blushed faintly as Atticus walked right next to me, our hands brushing. All the eyes in the class were on him until Mr. Williman (the other form teacher) started to scold me. "Tina Suzuna! Go and fix your tie immediately!" He commanded as I walked out to attempt to fix the monstrosity around my neck I called "my tie".

After what seemed to be 50 hours with no luck, I heard the door open. I looked up and I saw Atticus himself. My heart did a little tap dance and I quickly scolded it mentally. "Uh, Ms. Axaris wanted me to check that you hadn't been abducted." Atti said with a casual smirk on his face. I heard snickers from the classroom, but I ignored them and looked back down to keep fixing my tie. That's when two hands met mine to try to help. "Here, let me do it" I felt his warm breath on my forehead. "Seeing you struggle is a pain" I took my hands away. That kid reminded me so much of that boy Drew, I made an effort to try to remember to ask him that next time I saw him. His head was bowed and his eyes that slowly changed from blue to green and back were looking at my tie. His smirk had been replaced with a warm smile. This was the closest I've ever got to a boy, but then it clicked in my mind. He was trying to seduce me! "There done!" He exclaimed while tightening my tie. I blushed, frowned, thanked him and stormed back into class with my so-called friends, leaving Atti standing outside dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Things get real

**HEYA guys! So I'm back with another chapter in Atti's perspective! Please, if you read this, leave a review! Thanks! K BAI!**

"And she just stormed off like that?" Ryan asked incredulously. I nodded. "I don't know what I did wrong! She was fine before, even though her friends creep me out a bit." I replied. Since Ryan wasn't in our form, I was filling him in on this morning over recess. "Wow dude, I'm amazed she even let you near her!" Ryan laughed. I looked at him, curious. "Oh that's right, you're new." Ryan leaned in. "Tina is one of the most popular girls in the school and lets just say she gets about 3 love notes per week." Ryan whispered to me. I whistled low and slowly. "She sounds like a pretty big deal." I whispered back. "True, but there's this group of girls who make her life hell. I've sometimes even seen one of her friends comforting her. They're nasty dude, don't cross them AND their boyfriends." Ryan instructed. I nodded, slightly taken aback at the amount of dark secrets in the school. We went back to our normal positions. "So what have you got next?" I asked him casually. "I've got Sport!" Ryan flexed his "muscles" as I laughed. I looked at my timetable. "Looks like I've got Art." I read. "You draw? Neat!" Ryan said, impressed. I frowned, confused. "There's lots of benefit in doing things like that. But it's just not for me-" Ryan was saying, but before he could finish, a soccer ball zoomed towards him. With my reflexes, I hit the ball and it safely missed Ryan. We looked around angrily. "Alright, who kicked that?" We called.

Of course, who did I expect than Terence the Hutt. "Oh sorry ladies, did I interrupt your tea party?" Terence mocked us. "Go away Jabba..." I growled. He feigned deafness. "What was that?" He leant in. "Nothing you would understand. 5 letters is the maximum for your words." I replied coolly. "Why you little..." Terence was really riled up now. "Don't get too mad, your head might inflate and take up the whole school." Ryan laughed. I shot a smirk at him. "Whatcha gonna do Slowbro? Chuck another ball at us?" I mocked him. Revenge was sweet. "No, something else. I'll squash you like little Weedle!" He threatened. "Wow Terence, two complete sentences!" Ryan chuckled at his own joke. Terence saw red. I saw his muscles tense as he went to punch Ryan. But just as he was about to make contact, I grabbed his fist. He looked at it, puzzled. This was my chance. I kneed him in the stomach as he backed off. "Remember Terence, Weedle can sting." I used his wording against him. He started back-pedaling slowly. "One day...one day..." He muttered. "You'll be able to form complete sentences?" I smirked. Terence just turned and walked off. Ryan and I looked at each other and burst out laughing as the bell went.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Watson. This session you can just draw whatever you want, but you must show me." our teacher finished as he handed out large pieces of paper. I was sitting next to Tina and we looked at each other, excited. I took out my pencils and leant on my elbow, trying to think about something to draw. I leaned over to see what Tina was drawing, but she was doing the same as me and our foreheads collided. We fell back, rubbing our foreheads. "Sorry about that" I apologized. "That's ok. I was at fault too." Tina recovered quickly. "So what're you gonna draw?" Tina asked. "I have no idea yet." I smiled. "Same here. What about we draw Pokémon?" Tina asked. "Sounds like a great idea! I'll draw Gallade!" I decided. "Cool! I'll draw Mudkip." Tina replied. We got started as Mr. Watson walked behind us and peeked at our drawings. "Well Tina, good as ever but wow! Atti you're a great artist!" He praised me as me ruffled my steely-gray hair. I blushed. "Thanks, I try my best" I smiled. Tina looked over as well. "That is good!" Tina agreed. I looked over at hers. "Yours is great too!" I complimented her. "Enjoying doing your cute drawings with your new boyfriend?" A mockingly sickly-sweet voice asked rhetorically.

I glanced at Tina. Her gaze was steady but venomous. "He is not my boyfriend. Unlike you, I do NOT flirt with every guy I see." Tina shot back. I smirked at the majestic burn while the girl turned to me. "So this is the new kid, huh?" She bent down, purposely trying to flirt with me. I closed my eyes, scowled and turned away. "That won't work Maria, he's not stupid" Tina smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks... I'm glad you think so" I replied. "OOOH Tina this boy has spunk! I'm surprised you haven't asked him out yet!" Maria laughed. We both blushed as I stood up. That was a bad move, as Maria sized me up. "Well helloooo there Muscles!" Maria drawled. I scowled. "Go away Maria. I know I'm fabulous, but you're not ever worthy of looking at me right now." I scoffed. Tina and Maria both looked at me in surprise. I sat back down as Maria fumed and Tina tried to hold back fits of laughter. "You'll mark those words, kid." Maria growled as she walked back to her table. "That was brilliant!" Tina guffawed. I flicked my hair. "Damn right it was. You weren't too bad yourself." I complimented whilst complimenting myself. We laughed as the bell went and we walked out of class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tina's Friends

**So hi again! This is a Tina POV chapter! **

"He said what?!" Giggled my two best friends. "Yep, Atticus said it" I confirmed, giggling with them. "Well he's in deep shit now" one of my friends said in all seriousness. "And all to save you from Maria" the other teased. I blushed. It was bad enough getting crap from Maria, and now them! It was the end of the day and we were waiting at the bus stop. I hadn't seen Atti since Art, a part of me missed him but most of me was glad. I was still pissed at him from the form meeting incident. I hate guys seducing me, it makes me feel vulnerable. Plus, I didn't need to fall in love again, not an ounce of me was ready for it again. Not only that, a rumour had spread about form meeting. Many people said different things, but nearly all of them ended with me being a slut or a weakling. That was my train of thought before...

"Hey!" A familiar voice cried. It was Atticus. "Hey, do you catch the bus?" I asked politely. "Nah, I walk" he replied. "I'm Hannah!" One of my best friends chirped. "And I'm Tone!" The other cried. "Hi, I'm Atti-" "We know who you are!" Hannah interrupted. Atticus looked at his watch. "Look ladies, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, soooo...be seeing you!" He cried as he ran off. "See? He's not THAT bad!" Why don't you ask him out?" Tone asked as soon as he was out of sight. I turned away, pretending not to hear her. "Listen, ever since Tonyah the bitch had a breakout of pimples, the boys in year 8 elected you as the prettiest girl in year 8" Tone stated as my bus came. I jumped on and cried farewell to them as the bus left. Tone's statement got me thinking, what if I DO end up falling in love? I will have to reveal secrets only I should know, lik-NEVERMIND. "YOU. WILL. NOT. FALL. IN. LOVE." I chanted in my head every second until I got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Songs

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of the Fun. songs. If I did, then I would be rich! **

**Just one thing; ages!**

**Atti: 14**

**Tina and Co: 14**

**Ryan: 13 1/2**

**(New character) Scarlet: 13 1/2**

**Sorry for the last chapter being a bit short :3 but here we goooooo!**

"Dude, she TOTALLY likes you!" Ryan nudged me. We were talking about school at my house when Tina had come up randomly. I blushed. "Nah, she thinks I'm a dillweed. She wouldn't be into me." I replied, somewhat sadly. Ryan started scanning the room. "What're you looking for?" I asked. "Seeing if you have your timetable in here. I wanna see which sessions you have with me." Ryan replied absent-mindedly. "Oh sure, it's in here." I opened a drawer in my bedside table. "Here it is!" I pulled it out and Ryan grabbed it out of my hands and studied it. He started jumping around in excitement when he saw what I had tomorrow. "You have Music too?" I asked. "Yeah, and I didn't have any friends in it. Until now!" Ryan exclaimed. I smirked.

Ryan and I were walking to Music when a Furret ran into me. "Oh I'm so sorry!" A voice cried. A smallish girl with red hair ran up to us and recalled Furret. "Sorry, my name's Scarlet. My Furret likes to come out of its Pokéball a bit!" Scarlet apologized. Strangely, Ryan was the first to speak. "That's quite alright. It looks like quite a powerful Pokémon!" He complimented kindly. "Y-you think so?" Scarlet blushed. "Certainly! What do you have now?" Ryan asked. "I've got Music" Scarlet explained. Ryan brightened at that. "We'll take you there! We're going there as well." Ryan said. So Scarlet started to walk with us. I was amused by the fact that Ryan and Scarlet immediately started talking. It seemed like they were hitting off well. I found out that Scarlet played the violin and Ryan played the guitar. I waited until the time was right to reveal what I specialize in music-wise

"Please everyone, Pokémon away and sit down where you like!" Cried our music teacher, Miss. Cordwell. She started walking around the class, handing out sheets. "Please get in groups of three and fill these in!" Miss Cordwell said. Scarlet, Ryan and I were one group and we started to study our sheets. They read: "Getting to know you!" I heard groans and gasps throughout the class. I smirked and flicked my hair. "This should be easy" I drawled and started to work. I glanced quickly to my left and right to see what Ryan and Scarlet were doing. Scarlet was sucking on the end of her pen and Ryan was doing the same as me. "Honestly? Amount of trophies? Why would this even matter? He grumbled. I laughed. "Well, at least I can put in a double-digit number." I smirked while Ryan and Scarlet goggled at me. "Time to hand in your papers!" Miss Cordwell chanted merrily. We all rolled our eyes and handed our sheets back to the teacher. She studied them for a split second. "Okay class, please listen up. This term we are doing a project on a band or artist. You must choose 2-4 songs of theirs to cover. One member must sing and the other two can play an instrument. The singer can also play and instrument if they wish." Miss Cordwell finished. Ryan and Scarlet panicked. "Who can sing out of us?" Scarlet squeaked. I smirked and flipped my hair. "That would be me." I replied calmly.

"Oh Mew Atti! You could've told us that!" Ryan exclaimed. I just kept on chuckling. "What's so funny?" Scarlet asked. "Oh, just your reactions are quite amusing" I smirked. "Will you stop smirking?!" Scarlet squealed. "That's actually physically impossible for Atti" Ryan laughed. "Hey! You haven't known me for that long! But that actually is true" I admitted. We all laughed. "So, what band are we going to choose?" Scarlet offered up. "Well, I for one really like the band Fun." I declared. "I'm cool with that. I've played a few if their songs" Ryan agreed. "Alright! But ill have to figure out how to incorporate a violin into the songs..." Scarlet started thinking. "Can you play anything else?" Ryan asked. "I can play acoustic guitar" Scarlet replied. "Well I can play drums, so that's all good!" Ryan exclaimed. "And I can play key-tar if you want" I said. "Awesome! Looks like we're all sorted!" Scarlet exclaimed excitedly. "Please stand up if you have decided on your artist/s!" Miss Cordwell asked the class. Our group stood up, as well as a couple of other groups. "You're doing well! Now, please decide on your songs!" Miss Cordwell said. So we all sat back down and put our heads together. I got out a pen and paper and started to write down our songs.

At the end of the lesson, these are the songs we had got: Some Nights, All Alone, We Are Young and Out On the Town. "Looks like we've got a solid base to work with!" Ryan decided. The bell went and we all stampeded out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Flashbacks  
So heya! A bit of a longer AN today, I hope none of the select readers dislike the short chapters! I'd like to thanks TheRoseOfDeath for a lot of the inspiration of this story. In this chapter it's FLASHBACK TIME! Since this entire chapter is flashbacks, I won't put it in italics. This chapter introduces my two favourite anime characters! And please, reviewing keeps me writing! So sorry for the delay, lets get into it!**

1 year ago...  
DREW:  
"Metang is unable to battle! That means the winner is Drew! Drew is now the Top Co-ordinator in Hoenn!" The announcer cried. The green-haired trainer smiled, a change from his usual smirk, and hugged his faithful Roserade. Finally, after a year of grueling training, he had made it into and won the Grand Festival. He walked up to the podium to receive the winners trophy. This was one Ending Ceremony he would be attending. Drew scanned the crowd and smiled when he saw his friend and rival May up off her feet cheering her heart out. Drew waved and she laughed and waved back. He looked up and saw that the screen had changed from his (handsome) face to a battle arena where a battle had just taken place (AN: funnily enough). "The victor of this battle is Atti Stone from LaRousse City! Atti is now the Champion of Hoenn!" Drew saw Atti standing with his famous Gallade. Drew full-on beamed, something only Atti, Soledad and May could make him do. He mentally celebrated Atti. Drew knew that he had been training vigorously, their paths often crossing. He would have to phone him later. But first, he still had the Ending Ceremony to attend.

ATTI:  
"You did brilliantly Gallade!" He congratulated Gallade. "Gallade, Gald!" He cried happily. Atti walked up to his opponent, one of the strongest he'd ever beaten. "You did a great job Ritchie, all your Pokémon tried their best." Atti shook his hand. "Looks like I still need to train some more." Ritchie admitted. Atti went up to the podium and held up the winners trophy. Such an amazing feeling of exhilaration and achievement rushed through his body, he cried "Yeah!" ridiculously loudly (AN: cause he can). He looked up at the main screen and saw that it no longer showed the defining moments of his battle, but someone else's. Atti immediately located Roserade and mentally cheered for the grasshead. They needed to catch up soon so they could talk in person about their victories.

7 years ago...  
"Hurry up guys!" May laughed. Atti and Drew had finally caught up to May who was running ahead to see the big screen in the middle of the town. There was two sides, one showing a battle and another showing a Contest. "I'm going to be the best Co-ordinator ever, just you wait!" May cried. "I won't need to wait for you, I'll already be ahead!" Drew shot back. "Well looks like I won't have much serious competition" Atti smirked. "We're gonna be the best team when we're older!" May exclaimed, eyes shining. Drew and Atti laughed. "Let's all try our best!" They all shouted together.

Back to the present-ish...  
ATTI:  
BRING! BRING! Atti answered his PokéGear. "Y'ello?" He greeted the unknown person. He immediately broke into a smile. "Drew! I saw you on the screen!" The metallic-haired boy laughed. "We should meet up. What about that amazing ice cream place we always used to go to as kids?" "Great! Bring May too!" "K bye!" Atti hung up and smiled to himself. It had been too long since he had seen his best friends, especially since the Stones were moving soon. A small, sad smile graced his lips. He was going to dearly miss his friends, but they could still spend a couple if months together. Atti started walking to the mentioned ice cream place.

DREW:  
He had just finished talking with Atti and was very excited to see him again. He now dialed a different number that he had on speed dial. "Hello? Yeah, it's Drew. Just wondering if you'd like to come to have ice cream with us." Drew started to talk. Which honestly is a trick question, he thought. "I thought so. Meet you there at 1 pm, 'k? See ya then!" He finished. He was just relieved he could stop before she started rambling, or else he would've been there for hours! Drew stuck his wallet and PokeGear in his pockets and he set off.

ATTI:  
"It's great to see you guys! I see we're all keeping our promises from 6 years ago!" May laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there guys, I was-" Atti started. May and Drew rolled their eyes. "Atticus Wallace Stone, you were competing in the Hoenn Pokémon League Finals! You had every reason for not coming!" May scolded. Drew flicked his hair. "Even though it was pretty incredible, my battle." Drew said oh-so-modestly. Atti smirked. "I forgot how obnoxious you two are!" May squealed. Their ice creams arrived at the table, so all of them apart from May (of course) didn't keep talking while they ate. May rambled on about her contests, her amazing Pokémon and how her Wartortle recently evolved into a Blastoise. Atti sat up straighter. "That's really quite incredible May!" He complimented. May blushed. "I guess my Pokémon ARE pretty good..." She smiled. "That's very modest of you." Drew smirked. Atti hit Drew on the arm. "Drew! She doesn't compliment herself enough as it is! You out of all people should know that she is amazing!" He scolded Drew. Drew blushed slightly as May looked at Drew quizzically. "What does he mean, you out of all people?" She asked. Drew shook his head. "Nothing, just that I've know you for a long time." Drew explained. "Oh alright!" May returned to her cheerful and bubbly attitude. "Lucky she's nearly as thick as Ash..." Drew muttered.  
All the ice cream had been eaten and Atti checked his watch. "Crap! I'm so sorry guys, my parents will be expecting me back soon. You know, moving is difficult." He explained apologetically. Drew smiled sadly and May held Atti's hand. "It'll be ok. Maybe we'll even see you over there!" May laughed slightly. "Thanks guys. I better get going." He smiled and walked off, back to his house.

**Okay guys! Longest chapter I've written! Hope you liked it, maybe gives you some hints on what happens soon? Had to break family curfew rules and stayed up to type this on my tiny iPod keyboard. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

**-Fin Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks Part 2  
Just a little word before Co takes over, next chapter will be a normal one. And these flashbacks are just Tina's. On to you, Co!**

Hey guys this is Le Female Co Writer speaking :3 just wanted to say hi and if you have any questions just leave them in the reviews and I will be happy to answer them! Now, onto some flashbacks!

~4 years ago~  
"I-I like Ben!" A younger Tina yelled at her worst enemy, Ashton Farrel. "I knew it! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Ashton giggled and skipped away. Tina started pulling her hair. "I shouldn't have told her that, now she'll tell everyone!" Tina thought to herself, going red by the second, tears gushing down her face. "BAKA!" She screamed to herself and hit her head on a nearby pole.  
-The next day-  
Tina was curled up in a corner, crying. Ashton had told the entire 5th grade. "I wish I had never loved" she sobbed to herself, hugging her knees tight to her.  
~One year later~  
Now that I've told you who I like, you need to tell me who you like!" A close male friend of 6th grade Tina exclaimed. "Um..." Tina mumbled. "Who?" The boy asked impatiently. "I like..." Tina continued. "Quit stalling!" The boy snapped. "I LIKE YOU GODDAMIT!" She cried. The boy fell silent. "T-Tina...you know I like someone else..." Tina ran, ran far, far away where no one could hear her cry.  
Back to the Future!  
I woke up, panting and sweat covered my forehead. I looked to my bedside table where my Hoothoot clock was. It read 2:30AM. I groaned as I realized I had just experienced another nightmare. I heard a knock on my door. "Tina, are you ok?" My mum asked. "Y-yeah, just a bad dream" I mumbled. The door closed as I flopped back onto my bed. This was the third night I had had those flashbacks. Some memories, no matter how sad or scary, refuse to go away...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Past and Present  
Hey guys, Atti chapter here! This chapter is a bit poorly-written as I did most of this in the car! Thanks a heap to pikachu0311 (guest) for leaving that amazing review! I hope this chapter answers some of your questions! Also, a huge thanks to TheRoseOfDeath for a heap of inspiration in this story, especially on the third part thingy. Oh, and I changed my username to something more fitting :3 also, I'm going to restart and continue with my other fanfiction, so YA! Enough about me, let's get into the story!**

I was walking to my locker at school as I had just arrived. I quickly looked at my timetable and saw that I had Metalworks as my block today. I put all my stuff away and locked my locker. I started to walk around, searching for Ryan or Tina. I walked past a couple of tables full of girls whispering about some new kid and looked at me. I ignored them and spotted Ryan. I ran over to him. "Hey Ryan! How've you been doing?" I asked him cheerfully. "Good thanks, my Herdier evolved into Stoutland! I was training for Mock Battles today" Ryan explained. "Congratulations!" I congratulated him (AN: originality win!). I heard some steps behind me. I turned around and a red object landed on my shoulder. I picked it up and closed my eyes. "You seem to follow me everywhere" I smirked. "What can I say? I can't help it" he laughed. I opened my eyes and stepped towards my best friend in the world, Drew Hayden.

"Atti, who is this?" Ryan growled. I turned to face him with an expression of disbelief on my face. "Seriously? This is Drew, Top Co-ordinator of Hoenn" I explained, like a teacher telling a pre-schooler. Ryan narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Drew. "So, you decided to come back?" Ryan said mockingly. Drew and I were both shocked. "Ryan, what the hell?" I exclaimed. Drew's face dawned with realization. "You're Ryan, the competitor I defeated in the Grand Festival!" Drew realized. Ryan smirked. This was a side of him I'd never seen before. "The one and only. Now it's time to get my payback" Ryan growled. I saw what he was about to do. Drew tensed up. "RYAN! STOP!" I yelled. Ryan faltered. "Why should I?" He asked me. "He defeated me cheaply" Drew and I looked shocked for the second time. "What? I just used my new Pokémon!" Drew replied with a hint of anger in his voice. But Ryan heard none of it. I had to use my last resort, my secret that I wanted to hide from this school for as long as possible. "DAMN STOP RYAN HE'S MY BROTHER!" I shouted at him.

He quickly turned around and all the blood drained from his face. "W-what? But your last name is Stone, not Hayden!" He stuttered. "I haven't gone by the name of Atti Hayden in a long time, not since our parents broke up" I sighed. Ryan immediately broke. "I am so sorry Atti, I had no clue." He gushed and turned to Drew. "I'm sorry as well. I had no right to do what I was going to. You won fair and square, I just didn't want to admit that I was weak." Ryan smiled sadly. Drew, showing actual sympathy, patted him on the back. "You're anything but weak, you made it to the Grand Festival!" Drew smiled. Ryan returned the smile. "Thanks. Now Atti, you have to explain to me how this all happened!" Ryan demanded. I agreed, but if Ryan knew, then Tina had to as well. I borrowed one of Drew's roses and tied a note to it saying "Meet me on the oval at lunch-time" and slipped it into her locker. The bell sounded, just as I had predicted, and we all went out separate ways.

"Ugh, this is taking way too long..." I groaned as I continually filed my piece of metal. I thought back to when Drew and I were together for the last time..._  
"Boys, mum and I want to talk to you about something" their father, Steven called them to the table. Atti frowned. "What is it Daddy?" "Your father and I are breaking up" their mother, Cynthia, explained. The boys immediately teared up. "I-I understand" Drew hung his head sadly. "B-but where will we go?" Atti asked. "Well, we left this up to you. Who do you want to go with?" The parents offered. Drew and Atti looked at each other. "So-so we can't go together?" Drew cried. Steven grimaced. "I'm afraid not. The law just doesn't permit it" He sighed. The boys struggled not to rage and tried to make calculated decisions. "I-I'll go with Dad..." Drew finally decided. I nodded sadly. "Alright brother. I-I'll miss youuuuuu!" Atti cried as the boys hugged and cried into each other. Steven and Cynthia looked at each other sadly. _  
I smiled sadly at the memories. Never would I've thought that we would've been re-united. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I sighed. "You are wanted in the principals office" the boy replied. He saw the puzzled look on my face. "Hey, I don't think you've done anything wrong, but I'm just the messenger" the boy raised his hands innocently. I smiled at him and followed him to the office.

The first thing I saw when I walked through the door was a blond-haired woman standing behind Drew. The woman turned around and showed a very familiar face. "Mum!" I cried as I rushed into her arms. "Atti! It's been too long!" Mum said softly. I hugged her tighter. "Why are you here?" I asked her. "Something happened with Drew" she replied. We parted as I looked over at Drew. Drew was holding a tissue to his nose that was filled with blood. "What happened?" I asked, shocked. "Ask him" Drew gestured with his head to the doorway. And through the door came the one and only Terence. "So, here's the criminal himself" I spat at him. "You know him?" Cynthia asked. "Damn straight I have..." I growled. The principal sensed the hostility and called for order. "What happened sir?" I asked the principal. "To make a long story short, Terence punched Drew" he explained. "Serves him right, the gaytard" Terence sneered. I faced him angrily. "You wanna see a punch that someone deserves?" I rhetorically asked him. "Like you could show me" Terence taunted. Without breaking eye contact, I asked the principal "What's his punishment?" "Well I was thinking detention, but if you've got a better idea, then go ahead" he replied. "What about karma?" I asked him. "What, like doing the same to him? I don't think so" the principal replied. I nodded. "Detention is good then" I decided. I glared at Terence as he dropped his gaze and walked out of the room. Cynthia smiled at the principal as we also walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Blur  
Wow! 10 chapters! So short post-script today! Thanks again to pikachu0311 love you! (No homo) hope you all enjoy this Tina Chapter! By the way, all this is 99.9% FCW's stuff.**

I was waiting outside the principals office, being called on as a witness. I rubbed the sand out of my eyes. I hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Earlier, I saw the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, walk inside but I was too tired to say anything. Later I saw Atticus rush in, but I decided not to question him as well. "Tina? You can come in now" the principal called me as Cynthia, Atti and the green-haired victim walked out. He seemed vaguely familiar, but I dismissed it as nothing. I walked in and plonked myself on the chair, ready to tell MY side of the story.

I walked out, somehow more drained than before, and walked zombie-like to my locker. I would get there...eventually. I arrived at my locker, my friends nowhere to be seen. I opened my locker and a note with a rose fell out. "Another love letter? You've got to be kidding me..." I grumbled to myself as I opened the note. My heart fluttered, it was from Atticus, saying to meet me at the oval. Was he confessing? If he was, what do I do? Should I reject him like all the others I have before him? Or should I allow him to enter my world full of secrets? The bell rang, breaking my train of thought. Ok, I thought to myself as I steeled my nerves, time to go meet Atticus.

I speed-walked to the oval; I had never felt more energetic. I avoided anyone I knew, I didn't want to add to any more of the hundreds of rumors circulating the school. I arrived at the oval and looked around. Good, we were to be alone. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a longish skirt and jumper to cover my figure. I looked up at my hair, messily tied up as always. I knew that sometimes my mum was disappointed at the way I dressed. If only she knew that 200 boys would perv if I dressed the way she wanted me to. It's not the 1960's anymore. I shook the thought out of my head. My mum was amazing, she showed lots of resilience. I looked down at myself again. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." I took off my jumper and tucked my shirt into my skirt, showing more of my figure. I pulled out my hair-tie and let my hair fall down my back. "Um...Tina..." A voice behind me said.

I slightly jumped and turned around. It was Ryan. "I haven't seen what's under that jumper since 3rd grade and your hair is down, something must be up!" He continued looking at me up and down. I frowned and turned around. "I know I'm sexy but damn!" I exclaimed jokingly. Ryan turned away embarrassed. I don't think he got my joke. "So you got Atti's note, huh?" He said trying to break the awkwardness. "You got one too?" I asked while hastily re-applying my jumper. "No, I was there when he put it in" he replied. I turned to face him while re-tying my hair up. I think he was embarrassed because I caught him staring. Wouldn't be the first. Maybe...no, I dismissed the thought. It was too absurd. "So why were you" he started. "Don't worry, it's none of your business anyway!" I replied, possibly a bit too harshly. "Ok ok!" He raised his arms in self-defense. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I was caught up with my math teacher" said the familiar voice we all know. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back. "Look you guys, there's something I need to tell you" we all sat down. Atti was my friend, I would listen to him, no matter how tired I was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Secrets  
So heya guys and gals I'm back again! Thanks for correcting me on a spelling mistake (it is fixed now) and for a couple of wonderful reviews. Thank you! And sorry about the gaps between Atti and Tina chapters, my counterpart takes a bit longer to work :3 well enough! Lets get on with the story! Oh, and if you could leave a review including what you think of the 4 new Pokémon, that'd be cool too!**

I was flat-out sprinting to the oval. I looked at my watch and I saw that I was a minute over time. Tina would be furious! I was proved wrong, as when I got there, Tina was chatting to Ryan. I was cool with that, but I wanted to get this over and done with. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I was caught up with my math teacher" I said. Tina turned around and smiled, and it was so contagious that I smiled back. "Look you guys, there's something I need to tell you" we all sat down. I went all serious and I think Tina was slightly taken aback. I can get very serious when I want to. "Guys, I need to tell you. Ryan, you already know part of this, and Tina, you may have seen clues. But you guys are my friends. So, I need to tell you this...Drew...Drew is my brother" I explained. Ryan looked puzzled. "I already knew that!" He exclaimed. "No. WAY!" Tina squealed in disbelief. I nodded slowly. "But that isn't the end of it, not by a long shot" I continued. They both leaned forward. I started to fill them in...

_4 YEARS AGO  
"Geodude, use Tackle!" The brown-haired girl cried. "Ralts, Confusion!" The girl's challenger, a metallic-haired boy commanded. The boy trainer was having his first Pokémon Gym battle. The two tiny Pokémon unleashed their attacks. "Come on Ralts! I know you can do it!" The 10-year old boy encouraged. Suddenly, Ralts started to shine and glow. "N-no way!" The boy's eyes shined. Ralts had evolved into Kirila and easily destroyed Geodude. "You battled well Geodude, return!" The brunette recalled her Pokémon. "Well done Atti, here is the badge certifying your victory" Roxanne pressed a metal badge into Atti's hands. "Thank you so much! Alright! I just got my first badge!" He held it up and struck a pose. He knelt down to Kirila. "I couldn't have done it without you buddy!" Atti praised his Pokémon. "Kir, Kirila!" It beamed. _

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Tina asked. "That Ralts was the Pokémon I received from Cynt-mum before she left" I explained. My friends faces dawned with realization. "But wait, there's more!" I said.

_2 YEARS AGO  
"Atti, can I ask you a question?" Steven, Atti's dad, asked. "Sure Dad, what is it?" Atti replied with his own question. Steven sighed. "Son, there's this really nice girl-" Steven started. "Go no further. Let me guess, you want to marry her and want my permission because I might have grudges against you for splitting up with Mum?" Atti asked. Steven looked shocked. "I forgot how perceivable you are Atti. Yes, that js all correct" he chuckled. Atti smiled. "Thank you. What sort of Pokémon does she train?" Atti asked. "She uses Psychic types" Steven replied. Atti instantly got the connection. Steven was born in Mossdeep City, where they were currently living, and had a connection with the native and Gym Pokémon, who were generally Psychic types. Also, Steven's favourite and strongest Pokémon was Metagross, a Steel-PSYCHIC Pokémon. "Well that's perfectly fine by me!" Atti concluded. "What's her name?" "Her name is Sasha, and I think I might invite her over for dinner soon. Would you be okay with that?" Steven asked. "Sure! I'd love to meet her!" Atti smiled. _

"So you mean you had NO problems with Sasha?" Tina asked, disbelief the main tone in her voice. "Well, we sometimes argue about what the strongest Psychic Pokémon is, but apart from that, no; I quite like her and we get along well!" I replied. "You know Atti, I think you're the ONLY PERSON EVER to actually LIKE your step-mum" Ryan laughed. "That's not all of it though" I waggled my finger.  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
1 YEAR AGO  
"Look Atti, it's your new little sister!" Sasha beckoned Atti over. "Aw, she's so adorable!" Atti exclaimed. But she sorta looks like a potato, Atti thought to himself and smirked. "Atti, I'd like you to have some input into naming her" Steven surprised him. Atti took notice of her dark-green hair and sparkling green eyes. In fact, her eyes looked like...no Atti, don't think about him, he thought. "What about Ivy?" Atti offered. "That's a great name Atti!" Sasha exclaimed. Atti blushed as they all gathered around the bed to look at little Ivy. Atti looked at his watch. "Oh Foongus! I've got to be at my battle in an hour! I'm so sorry!" Atti exclaimed. "I'll drive you there" Steven said, glancing at Sasha and sending her an apologetic look. Sasha smiled and gestured them out of the room. _

"Awww how cute! I wish I could meet her!" Tina squealed. Ryan laughed and Atti smirked. "DING DONG!" went the PA system. "Can Ryan Nowell please come to the office please? Ryan Nowell." The office lady called and turned off the PA with a dull hum. Ryan stood up. "Look, it's been great, but it seems like I've got to go. See ya!" Ryan left. "Well now he's gone, I'd like to tell you something personal." I said to Tina. You only need 20 seconds of bravery, I thought to myself. "What is it?" Tina asked. "Tina...I think...I think I like you" I whispered.

**CLIFFHANGER CAUSE IM A SCUMBAG! Ugh iPod autocorrect keeps on changing well to we'll •^• anyway, did you like how I connected the last flashback to the first flashback a couple of chapters ago? Well I did :3 anyway peeps, please review and stuff!**


	12. Clarification Stuff

**Heya guys! This isn't a real chapter, just some clarification. So I was reading through this and I wanted to clear a few things up. When Atti said that he was amazed that he would be reunited with Drew, I meant for a long time. Not just catch ups and paths crossing. Also chapter coming soon for Tina and I don't like it D: and the next Atti one is extra-long with music and stuff!**

**Hang in there!**

**Contestshipping Pro**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys its us again! Here's a Tina chapter! Enjoy!**

"Huh?" I said, tilting my head. "I-I….." Atticus stammered, he shook his head and looked up. He was smirking while blushing slightly. "Tina Suzuna, I like you." He said blushing more. I spaced out, no, not another mode change. My state of mind… it was changing… to philosophical mode.

"Define like." I said, staring blankly at him. No. I can't control it. Atticus blushed more. "You know what I mean Tina…" he replied casually awkwardly. My philosophical self was going to say something, but I tried to keep it in. "Tina… you ok…?" Atticus asked. I gripped my hair and fell to my knees, tears forming in my closed eyes. "No. no, no, no, no!" I found myself repeating that word. "'No' what? Tina? Snap out of it." Atticus's voice said concerningly. An entire war is happening in my brain, I was getting a headache. "TINA! TALK TO ME!" his voice screamed in my head. My eyes immediately opened. Atticus was sitting in front of me. The tears that were contained in my eyes fell down my face. I buried my face into Atticus's shoulder, crying into it. "Shhh…" he said while wrapping his arms around me "it will be ok…"

After a while, I had stopped crying. I slowly removed my head from his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry… for getting your shirt wet…" I mumbled while looking at the wet spot where I had been crying. "It's ok, don't worry." He said, smiling warmly at me. "Listen… Atticus… I really like you back but…" I stopped, tears forming in my eyes again, eventually I managed to blink them back. "I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet…" I continued, hoping he will understand. He grimaced. "I understand…" he murmured softly. I looked up at him. He looked away. "Listen, I'm sorry… I'm just not ready yet." I said tears reforming. He didn't reply. I have to make things right. I don't want things to be like this. Only one thing came to my mind. I grabbed his chin to make him look at me. I was having second thoughts, but there was no way I was going to let things be awkward. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with sadness. I knew I had to do this. "First time for everything… right?" I thought to myself. I pressed my lips against his. I had kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Music**

**Well hi again! Not much to say, just please review at the end!**

I was in a trance for the rest of the day, apart from the last session. I was so happy that Tina had kissed me, but I was a bit sad that I couldn't be her boyfriend. "Oh well, maybe later" I philosophically thought to myself. Scarlet ran up to me and Ryan as we were walking to Music. "So how've you been going?" Scarlet chirped. "Pretty well, I've been practicing my drums" Ryan smiled. "I found a proper keytar" I said. "A proper keytar?" Scarlet asked. "Yeah, one that has a keyboard and a guitar combined. Obviously" I flicked my hair. "You know, one day you'll hit your eyes and I will laugh at you" Ryan said. I rolled said eyes. "Pfft, yeah right. Anyway, I've got some of the song lyrics and stuff with me, how about we have a bit of practice?" I offered. "We should ask Miss. Cordwell if we can first" Ryan replied. We arrived at the Music room and we went up to Miss. Cordwell. "Miss, can we do some practicing?" Scarlet asked. "Sure! Just go into the sound-proof studio over there and go for it!" Miss. Cordwell smiled. Scarlet and I got our instruments as Ryan set up his drumset in the studio. I plugged in the keytar and microphone, Scarlet tuned her guitar and Ryan made sure all his drums were correct. "Which song will we do first?" Scarlet asked. "What about Some Nights? Then we can do the rest" I replied. "Awesome! One, two, one two three go!" Ryan started us off.

**SCUMBAG TIME!  
30 MINUTES LATER**

"That was a great practice guys!" Scarlet said. "Agreed. But I think I should change a few of the lyrics to make them a bit more suitable" I replied. "Good thinking. So...what do we do now?" Ryan asked. We just stood there. I looked at my watch. "Well, the bell goes in about 10 minutes so what about I get started on the lyrics and you two can start confessing your ever-going love to each other" I finished sarcastically. They both blushed. "Actually Ryan, why did you get called to the office?" I remembered a question from earlier. "Well... my Arcanine had puppies" Ryan blushed. "AWWWWWWWW!" Scarlet squealed. "Geez Scarlet, I think they heard you through the walls!" I chuckled. "Sorry, just that's so adorable!" Scarlet went from apologetic to little girl in about 4 seconds. "Are you giving them away?" She asked. "Yeah, about 100,000 Poké" Ryan answered. "Oh my god I've got to ask my parents if I can have one!" Scarlet squealed. I sighed. "Who are your parents anyway?" Ryan asked. "Caleb and Crimson Shade" Scarlet replied. "No way! My parents are Drios and Sapphire Nowell!" Ryan exclaimed. "WHAAAT? That's so cool!" Scarlet squealed for the third time in this chapter. "THAT'S where I heard Nowell from! Drios and Caleb used to travel together, right?" It clicked for me. "Yeah! OMG that's so cool!" Scarlet laughed. "How do you know Drios, Atti?" Ryan asked me. "Drios is my uncle" I dropped the bombshell. "So wait a second, that means that we're cousins!" Ryan exclaimed. "Yes, and I think I need to sit down. All these plot twists are making me dizzy" I staggered to a chair. "So what side of the family is Drios from?" Ryan asked. "He's Cynthia's brother. Has he ever mentioned that?" I asked him in return. "Oh yeah! He mentioned a couple of times that he was related to another Champion!" He answered. "Wait, another Champion?" I asked. "Yeah! That's right, you haven't heard much from him. He defeated Ash in the Zecto Championships!" Ryan replied. "Tell him I said congratulations" I said as my Xtransceiver rung in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Y'ello? Sure, I'll be there right away" I hung up. "What was that about?" Ryan asked me. "Drew needs me at Mock Battles to look at something. I'll see you at lunchtime" I replied as I started walking to Mock Battles, eager to find out what was so incredible.

As I entered the arena, I just managed to see Drew defeat his most recent foe with a new Pokémon. "The winner of this match is Drew!" The teacher called. The opponents shook hands and Drew spotted me and ran up to me. "Atti! Atti! Whirlipede evolved into Scolipede!" He cried happily. I patted him on the back. "Congratulations! You trained it very well" I congratulated him. But I could tell that he wanted me for something else. "Atti, would you have a battle with me?" Drew asked me. "Sure! As long as I'm allowed to use my newest Pokémon!" I nodded excitedly. He accepted my offer and we got set on the battlefield. "This battle is a 1v1 battle between Andrew Hayden and Atticus Stone! (AN: I used Drew's full name :3) Begin!" The announcer cried. "Scolipede, back in action!" Drew sent out his healed Bug-Poison type Pokémon. "Alright, Lampent, front and centre!" I called out my latest addition. "Scolipede, Sludge Bomb!" Drew cried. "Lampent, Flamethrower!" I commanded. The two attacks collided and formed a huge cloud of smoke. "Quick Scolipede, Toxic!" Drew recovered quicker than expected, and a blast of poison hit Lampent and poisoned it. "Lampent, get through the pain and use Shadow Ball!" I cried. Lampent shook itself and formed a huge ball of darkness and fired it straight at Scolipede, catching it off guard. "Now Lampent, Will-o-wisp!" I called. "Scolipede, use Poison Tail to deflect it!" Drew exclaimed. Scolipede did so, but in moving, a couple of the bluish orbs hit it and caused it to recoil in pain. "SCOLIPEDE, VENOSHOCK!" Drew yelled. Still lightly distracted from the last move, Lampent didn't dodge and got covered with a slimy film, causing extreme pain and making it crash into the ground. "NO!" I cried. But suddenly, Lampent started to glow and change shape. It rose up in its new form. "Yes! Chandelure, Hex!" I commanded. Chandelure shot a blob at Scolipede, also causing extreme pain. "Finish it off with your new move, Chandlure, Inferno!" I called. Chandelure glowed red and unleashed a fiery vortex, hitting Scolipede and knocking it out. "The winner of the battle is Atti!" The teacher confirmed. We recalled our Pokémon and shook hands.

**Sorry for the abrupt end, did you all like that battle? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Did you like the plot twists? Drios was the original name for Atti in my other fanfiction and Sapphire was the original name for May! K gaiz please review!**

**CSP**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and gals it's us again! Thanks for all those lovely reviews! And seriously Tina, some spamming reviews, you got me excited! Anyway, to the story! Oh, and next chapter will hopefully have a bit of fluffy shipping stuff :3 and hopefully a battle! So YA enjoy!**

After school, I headed straight to the music room. I had to practice some songs for the Multi-Cultural Festival coming up. I weaved my way through the teenager-filled corridors to the music room. Everyone was rushing out of the school because today was Friday. Eventually, I made it to the sound-proof room, but there were still people using it. So I patiently waited outside.

After what seemed like forever, the people came out, it was Scarlet and Ryan. "Tina! What are you doing here?" Scarlet chirped happily. "Oh, I was going to practice for the multi-cultural festival." I replied proudly. "Oh yeah, you're performing 50 different songs are you?" Ryan questioned "uh… it's only 4…" "Well, have fun." Scarlet called as they both walked away, my shipping instincts were tingling. They would make a perfect couple. I pushed that thought into the back of my mind. Ok, time to practice!

After I had went through 3 songs, someone walked in. "Tina? Is that you?" the teenage male asked. The male was tallish, his voice was deep and he had dirty blonde, curly hair. I rushed up to him and hugged him tight. "Kell! Long time, no see!" I cried. I let go of him. "How are you? How are the others? Puberty has hit you, huh?" I rambled. "They're good, the journey was good too. Did you finally find a guy yet?" he replied smirking. I went quiet. An awkward silence filled the room. "As I walked in, someone told me that you were thinking suicidal thoughts…" he continued. I felt rage pour right though my body "WHO?!"

~ERMAGURD THURD PURSERN WRITIN~

"YOU INCONSIDERATE BITCH!" Tina cried, storming up to Maria. Maria smirked, "so you finally figured it out." She replied. "YOU CAUSED ME SO MUCH STRESS!" Tina raged on "good, I intended to" a car pulled up and Maria hopped in "see you loser" she snickered. Tina stormed off. Kell finally arrived at the scene. Hannah, Tone and Atticus all witnessed the incident. "Where is she going?" Tone asked. "The park near her house." Kell replied. "She's walking?!" Hannah cried. Atticus stepped forward, "I'm going to go after her." Kell nodded, handing him Tina's bag that she left behind. "I'll tell you where she lives."

~back to Tina's view~

I curled up into the fetal position, I was crying my eyes out for the second time today. I was in the park, I had let my pokemon out to play. My lucario kept looking back at me, I knew that it knew what I was feeling. I shrugged off its stares. Before I came to the park, I had went home and changed, there was no way I was staying in my uniform. After a few more minutes, my bag was plonked in front of me. I looked up to who did it, it was Atticus.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Healing the hurt  
Well guys I'm actually starting to type this up just after I uploaded the last chapter cause I'm a impatient bastard! I'm really loving writing this fanfic and I was just looking at all the amazing stuff I've written :3  
This chapter is dedicated to pikachu0311, I Am Lu and TheRoseOfDeath! Thanks for inspiring me to write!  
HOW-FUCKING-EVER...  
I am doing a little OC thingy that if you put in the reviews a character if your own and their full name, clothes, personality and Pokémon, I will put them in the story! (See why I gave pikachu credit now?) so YA hope you enjoy this chapter of MORE FLUFFY :3 geez, I am not a normal 14 y/o boy  
Oh and in case you haven't figured it out yet, Atticus is myself.  
LETS GO!**

_It was Atticus..._  
"T-Tina?" I softly tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you what?" She sobbed. "I saw what happened..." I was at a lost of words. Tina turned to me. "Maria...ever since I came to this school, she's been bulling me mercilessly. I was even cutting for a moment, but I stopped as soon as you came. I didn't think you would want that" Tina looked deep into my eyes. I hugged her close. "Of course I wouldn't! Don't let what they say get to you! You're stronger than them" I whispered into her ear. I felt her tears drip into my shirt as we broke away. Tina smiled crookedly. "That's the second time today I've got your shirt wet" she chuckled sadly. I smiled at her. "Good to see you're getting your sense of humor back. Here, I bought you something" I pulled out a small box from my bag. "I hope you haven't lost your appetite" I smiled. I gave Tina the box and she opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a small cake with a heart and her initials. "It's...it's beautiful" she breathed. "That's not it" I pointed further into the box. She pulled out a small locket with our initials engraved into it. "Atti...you made these?" Tina was dumbfounded. "Sure did, stayed up a few nights for that little number. Here, I'll put it on for you" I uncoupled the joint and connected it behind Tina's neck. "Thank you so much Atti, I'll never forget this" Tina started to tear up. I looked her straight in the eyes. "Tina, I really hope I don't regret this but..." I leaned in and kissed her.

A bomb went off inside my head. We pulled apart. My cheeks were slightly wet and Tina's cheeks were extremely red. "Well..." I murmured awkwardly. "That was nice" Tina smiled at me. "R-really?" I stuttered. "Certainly, but maybe not three times in a day Atti" Tina chuckled. I smiled back as I looked outside. I saw Ryan standing there. "Errr...looks like I've got to go now. Be seeing you tomorrow!" I waved as I walked backwards and nearly tripped. Tina giggled as I shook my head and made my way out.

"DUUUUUDE I WAS SO RIGHT!" was the first thing out of Ryan's mouth when I came up to him. "One, whatever. Two, stop talking like a stoner" I playfully punched him on the arm as he pushed me. "So what do we do now?" I asked him. "Well first I should give your bag back" Ryan handed my bag to me. "Thanks bro" I took it off him. Suddenly, a boy around 10 bumped into me. "Sorry sir!" The boy cried. "That's quite alright" I smiled at him. I saw that he had two Pokémon and was holding an egg. "That's a nice egg you have there" I complimented him. "Thanks! I'm trying to get it to hatch!" The boy said. "Names Atti, nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand. "Luke, same here!" He shook my hand. I had heard that name somewhere, but I couldn't put a finger on it. "Eh anyway, see ya!" Luke cried as he ran off. "Well that was strange" Ryan looked at me blankly. I remembered a question I was going to ask Ryan. "Hey Ryan, do you know who Terence's girlfriend is?" I asked him. "It's Mariaaaaaa..." Realization dawned on his face. "Crunch time" I smirked and cracked my knuckles in anticipation. I felt a storage surge if power flow through me when I did that. "Dude, did you feel that?" I turned to Ryan. "Yeah, it felt like it was sorta coming from you" Ryan replied. We dismissed it as nothing as we reached my house. "Wow, we must have just walked like 2 kilometres!" Ryan exclaimed. "Hey, wanna stay a bit?" I asked him. "Sure!" We both walked into my house.

AN: since I am Australian, I use kilometres instead of miles etc. And I spell things Mum, centre instead of mom, center

THE NEXT WEEKDAY (Monday, after Science)  
"Yeah! I got Mock Battles again!" I fist pumped. "Yeah! I remember that's where we first met!" Ryan exclaimed. "That was a great battle" I reminisced. "Yeah...I wonder who's battling today?" Ryan thought aloud as we arrived at the stadium and filed into the grandstands. "Good morning class! Today's battle is Atticus Stone" I stood up and started to walk to the arena. "versus the Johto Champion Lance!" The teacher cried. I screeched to a halt and the blood drained from my face. "Oh god..." I muttered. I finished walking to the arena floor and fitted my Ball Ejection Sleeves that Drios gave me for one of my birthdays (AN: if you've read my other fanfic you'll know what I'm talking about) and put my Pokéballs in them. A burst of smoke erupted from the other side of the arena where Lance himself stood. "This is a six on six battle! Begin!" The teacher cried. "Nice to see you again Atticus" Lance called. I smirked. "This time I'll win!" I called back. "Go, Aerodactyl!" Lance called. "That isn't even a dragon!" I cried. "Oh shut up!" Lance cried back. "Fine!" I ejected a Pokéball from my sleeve. "Metagross, front and centre!" I exclaimed.  
**PART ONE FINISHED  
NEXT PART: CHAPTER 17-THE MASTER BATTLE!  
Did you like that little cameo of another OC? Ill let you figure out who he is... :%D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Battle  
CLIFFHANGER! Hope all you people like this! This will reveal all Atti's Pokémon! And there's an evolution in this as well! One of my own! And a new move! Another of my own! And GOD it took me a long time to write! I actually might me a douchebag...yeah I will. THREE PARTER! God, I'm worse than Pokémon!**

_Go, Metagross!_  
Lance smirked. But instead of Metagross bursting out of the ball, Magnezone came out instead. I quickly checked my Pokéballs. I groaned. I had accidentally swapped Metagross with Magnezone last time I was changing my team. Lance's smirk was wiped off his face as he realized the extreme disadvantage he had. "No matter! I shall still win!" Lance cried. "Magnezone, Lock-On!" I commanded. Magnezone's magnets glowed as they fixed on Aerodactyl. "Silly tactical moves! Aerodactyl, Fly!" Lance called. I smirked. "Thought you might use that. Magnezone, Thunder!" I cried. Lance's face paled. Thunder's damage is increased when the opponent uses Fly. Magnezone's antenna became yellow and fired a huge bolt out of it, destroying Aerodactyl. But it still wasn't out. "Aerodactyl, return for now! Have a good rest" Lance called his Pokémon back. "You did well too Magnezone, return for now!" I did likewise. "You won't be able to stand up to my next Pokémon! Haxorus, go!" Lance cried.

"Finally you got another Dragon type than just Dragonites! No matter, Chandelure, front and centre!" I cried. "Knew I should've use my other!" Lance cursed. "No matter! Haxorus, finish it quickly with Dual Chop!" "Chandelure, Psychic" I commanded calmly. Chandelure glowed and Haxorus was stopped in it's tracks. "Now, keep it there while coming closer and use Inferno!" I broke out my latest move. "Haxorus, try to dodge!" Lance cried. But as Chandelure came closer, Haxorus tried with all it's might to move, but could not. "NOW!" I yelled. Wisps of flame covered Chandelure as it dispelled a massive vortex of fiery death, hitting Haxorus from extremely close range! "Come on Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!" Lance cried. Haxorus emerged from the smoke, but it flinched in pain. "Yes! It was burned!" I exclaimed. "Come on Haxorus!" Lance yelled. "Finish it now, Hex!" I called. Chandelure glowed eerily and Haxorus was knocked out! "Haxorus return! Now, no time for mercy! Kingdra, go!" Lance called. "Use Hydro Pump!" He called. I was taken aback. "Wow, really no mercy" I remarked. Chandelure was knocked out in one hit!

"Damn it! Well fine then, Magnezone, front and centre!" I cried as my tired Pokémon emerged. "I need you to do this for me and make it quick! Use Lock-On!" I commanded. "Dragon Dance, now!" Lance called. "Now Kingdra, Giga Impact!" He cried. "Finish it with the most powerful electric attack, ZAP CANNOOOOON!" I yelled. Kingdra bashed into Magnezone, but Magnezone held its ground. "RELEASE!" I cried. But instead of the standard orb of electricity, it started spinning as orbs flew from its body and bolts came from the sky to strike Kingdra. "Electric Storm..." I whispered. But something came from the middle. "Last Storm!" Lance cried. A huge burst of light came from Magnezone and enveloped the entire battleground. Lance and I shielded our eyes, and when we dropped our arms, both Pokémon were KOed! "Last Storm is a last-ditch effort, doing extreme damage but also KOing the user" Lance explained. "Woah...you did well Magnezone, return!" I breathed. "You too Kingdra, take a long rest!"

"Now, Charizard, go!" Lance cried. "Nidoking, front and centre!" I called. Flaming dragon faced off against poison dinosaur as the crowd started cheering. "Charizard, Blast Burn!" Lance exclaimed. "Nidoking, Gunk Shot!" I commanded. The two powerful attacks collided and a huge cloud of smoke engulfed the Pokémon. "Now Nidoking, Head Smash!" I cried. Nidoking came hurtling out of the smoke and Charizard, frozen from Blast Burn's use, was hit full-on! "No Charizard! Fight back with Seismic Toss!" Lance cried. "Use Megahorn!" I called. The two attacks hit their targets, but Charizard recoiled in pain. "Poison Point had come through again!" I smirked. "No, Charizard!" Lance exclaimed. Charizard fell to the ground unconscious. "Erg, come back Charizard! Now, Garchomp!" Lance sent out his 4th Pokémon, a Ground-Dragon type. "Use Earthquake!" He called. "You too Nidoking!" I commanded. But Nidoking had taken too much damage and fainted!

"Ouch. Alright, Nidoking, return! Now, Weavile, front and centre!" I cried. My Dark-Ice type faced up against Garchomp. "Now Garchomp, use Stone Edge!" Lance exclaimed. I smirked. "Weavile, use Metal Claw to deflect the attack and raise your stats!" I commanded. Weavile became the colour of my hair and all the stones turned to dust. "Alright! Now use Dark Pulse while spinning on your back!" I cried. "Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" Lance called with a hint of stress in his voice. But when Garchomp tried to hit Weavile, it kept on getting knocked back by Dark Pulse. Lance realized it was hurting his Pokémon so he stopped. "Now Weavile, use your momentum to fly at Garchomp and use Ice Punch!" I cried. Lance was not excepting it, so he didn't even issue a command to Garchomp and it got hit 4x hard WITH that added momentum and attack raise from Metal Claw. "No Garchomp! Finish it with..." Lance started, but Garchomp was already KOed! "Garchomp return! Go, Aerodactyl!" Lance called. "Weavile, Metal Claw!" I wasn't going down without a fight. "Aerodactyl, Head Smash!" Lance cried. Due to the advantage Aerodactyl had type-wise, it flew BEHIND Weavile and hit it. I wasn't expecting it, and Weavile had been hit hard and it fainted. "Weavile, you did a great job, return! Now, my long-time parter! Lets not have a repeat of last time! Gallade, front and centre!" I called upon one of my strongest Pokémon.

**WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL LOSE? Well, obviously the person who didn't win BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN PART THREE: CAPES AND SHADES!  
I'm such a scumbag! Reviews please! And damn I thought this chapter would have more words and stuff. Oh well. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Capes and Shades  
I don't think you guys like me putting it into three parts cause I got a total of like 2 reviews. Please, if you read this, review it! Now to continue on with the battle! Oh, and the evolution is in this chapter BTW! There also a helluva lot of info towards the end, try to keep up!**

"Gallade, front and centre!"  
My battle-hardened Pokémon emerged from its Pokéball, eager to fight. "Really, you choose a Fighting Type? Well, no matter. Aerodactyl, use Fly!" Lance called. "Gallade, ThunderPunch!" I cried. Aerodactyl's power was intense, but it was weakened and Gallade was fresh out of it's Pokéball. Aerodactyl crashed to the ground, but somehow got back up. It went to charge back at Gallade, but it seized up as electricity crackled through its body. "Aerodactyl was paralyzed!" I exclaimed. I saw Tina and May arrive with the rest of the school as they were watching my battle. I beckoned them over once I saw what they were holding. I received my cape and shades from them. I clipped on my cape. "You could saw that Aerodactyl was" I put on my shades "shocked" I finished. (AN: YEAAAAAAAAH!) "Now Gallade, finish it with Brick Break!" I commanded. Gallade's arms glowed as he hit Aerodactyl who was unable to dodge and it was KOed! "You did well Aerodactyl, return! Now, for my final Pokémon, the one that's been with me from the start. Go, Dragonite!" Lance cried.

"Here it is Gallade...Swords Dance!" I commanded. "Dragonite, Dragon Dance!" Lance called. Both Pokémon powered themselves up. "Now Dragonite, Sky Attack!" Lance cried. "Use Psycho Cut, Gallade!" I exclaimed. Dragonite flew high up into the air. "Keep your eyes on it Gallade!" I told Gallade. I knew that one hit from that beast would KO Gallade, just like it did last time... "You too Dragonite!" Lance called. Dragonite started to zoom down. "Release!" I cried. Scythes of psychic energy were blasted from Gallade's arms and hit Dragonite, but it shrugged it off and kept on doing. "Dodge Gallade!" I slightly panicked. But I had underestimated Dragonite's speed and it adjusted it's course and hit Gallade full on, knocking it out in one hit! I hung my head. "Gallade return, you did great" I said. I looked down at the ball on the end of my pendant. "Looks like it's time again, old friend" I muttered. I took the ball of and it expanded in my hand. "Now, for my most powerful Pokémon! My very own dragon, LATIOS!" I cried. Out of the flash of light, the powerful Dragon-Psychic super-fast Legendary Pokémon emerged, ready to battle. I flicked my hair as my cape glowed blue. The aura from it radiated around me as I grabbed the staff Ryan had thrown me from the sidelines in my right hand (AN: just picture Sir Aaron's staff) "I must win this!" I exclaimed. The air around me crackled with electricity as it slightly lifted me up as I slammed the bottom of the staff on the ground. A strange beam of blue light hit Latios as we were linked to one mind. The entire crowd held it's breath. "Now Latios...

Draco Meteor!" I commanded. Latios shot an large, fiery orb out of his mouth into the sky. It exploded and huge meteors rained down on the battlefield. Dragonite had no hope of dodging them as it was hit over and over again. "That was a powerful move Atticus, but it sharply lowers the use r's Special Attack" Lance smirked. I smirked right back as he realized my strategy and he paled. "Latios, Calm Mind!" I called. Latios closes his eyes as he was enveloped with a pink light. "Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" Lance cried. Hold it down and take it Latios! I thought as I closed my eyes. I saw Latios in my mind brace as he took multiple attacks. He opened his eyes at the same time I opened mine and I felt as surge of power flow through my fingertips. "What are you planning?" Lance asked, extremely confused. "Now, release the power with this!" I tossed a Icicle Plate to it and it was absorbed into Latios' body. "Whatever. Dragonite, Dragon Claw to finish this!" Lance called. The second Dragonite hit Latios, he started to glow and change shape. "What is happening?" Lance cried in confusion. The light dimmed as a whole new Pokémon was revealed. It looked a bit like Latios, but it was larger, it's neck and body was longer, it had four wings instead of two, it's headgear things had merged to create a circle, it's back things had also combined to make a circle and it was nearly fully blue. "I'll tell you what happened Lance. Only the most powerful Psychic trainer can harness the full potential of Latios. We trained so much that it took only a slight amount of pain for Latios to evolve into the most powerful Psychic Pokémon, Lateon! Lateon is a special case. If it holds a Plate, it becomes that type and Dragon. It also learns a new move. So let's try it out! Lateon, Glaciate!" I explained. Shards of ice started to rotate around Lateon's body, slowly growing bigger, and when they were large, he fired them at Dragonite. "Try to dodge it Dragonite!" Lance cried in vain, but it was no use, Dragonite was hit and out for the count! "Dragonite is unable to battle! That means the winner is Atti!" The teacher announced. The crowd of the entire school started chanting my name. I slowly smiled as I realized I defeated one of the only trainers I couldn't before. Lateon came up to me as we high-fived and I started to laugh. I held up my hands, still clutching the staff, and slowly turned to face the crowd. I started to beam as I saw Ryan, Drew, May, Tina and Scarlet all standing up and clapping and cheering the loudest of them all. I gave them a thumbs up as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Lance. "You battled well Atti. I'm proud of you" Lance smiled. I shook his hand. "You certainly didn't make it easy!" I complimented him. "This isn't about me! This is about YOU my boy!" Lance laughed. "You do realize that no one really says that anymore, right?" I raised an eyebrow sardonically. "It's not like anyone can hear us, right?" Lance replied. "Right" I laughed. I looked back to where my friends were after Lance had left, but they were no longer there. I quickly scanned the rest of the crowd to see if I could find them, when I saw all 5 of them walk up to me. "Hey guys!" I ran up to them. "Congratulations! I know how hard you had trained to defeat him next time you faced him" Drew thumped me on the back. I smiled. "Now I've got another goal to work towards" I said. They all leaned in to hear my speakings. "I think we should continue this outside" I whispered. They all looked around as they saw that nearly all the school had emptied out of the stands. "Agreed" Ryan agreed (AN: originality win!).

On our way out, I was bombarded by people wanting signatures and interviews. A couple of people realized that I wanted some privacy so they tried to distract the horde. I heard the buzz of speaking move away as I looked to the direction it was going, only to see Lance talking to them all. He winked at me as I waved. Our small posse kept walking to a secluded part of the small band of trees surrounding the school. I located a bench and we all sat down. "So what do you want to know?" I braced myself for the bombardment of questions about to crash into me. They all started talking at once so I quickly silenced them. "How about we take turns? Drew, you first" I gestured to him. "What did you mean about working towards a new goal?" Drew asked. "Well, as you two know" I gestured to Drew and May. "I was trying to defeat Lance because the last time I battled him I lost. But since now I've won, I'm going to work towards the ultimate goal. Defeating the most powerful trainer in existence, Red" I declared. I heard a gasp come from all my listeners. "Yes, Red. That is my goal. Now, May?" I offered her a turn. "I don't need to know anything really. What about Tina?" May gave away her turn the the girl next to her. "Sure! Tina, what do you need to know?" I asked her. "When did you get Latios?" Tina raised the question that was on everybody's lips. "Well, I rescued Latios from a Bounty Hunter when it was traveling around the Sinnoh region. Why it was there, I have no idea. But a woman with a Salamence was chasing it. I intervened with Charizard to melt to engines. Latios then proceeded to battle me so I could show my worth. He eventually joined my team with vigour" I explained.

"Ryan, your turn!" Scarlet chirped. "What the HELL was up with that staff-cape-shades thing?" Ryan asked. "Well the shades were just decoration to make me look even more badass cause I could! But on a more serious note, the cape had been passed through the generations of Aura Guardians. Aura Guardians always skip a generation but always like Steel types and are good in battle. The staff and cape are linked by a magical power fueled by the Aura of all living things. The Aura Guardian's companion is normally a Lucario but sometimes can be different. My grandfather was Riley from Iron Island who was also an Aura Guardian. He taught me much about the ways of the Aura. And HIS grandfather was Sir Aaron. The staff, with the correct user, can channel the most incredible power into a Pokémon. That is how, with enough training and persuasion, I got Latios to evolve" I explained. All my audience were slightly boggling at me. "So you're related to the famous Sir Aaron, saver of civilizations?" May asked incredulously. I nodded and she leaned back slightly. "Woah..." She murmured. "Wait a second, why aren't I an Aura Guardian?" Drew asked. "Well it's normally the oldest of the family has the more "Steel-type" Aura unless they're twins. Just to clear things up, there's more than one type of Aura. Siblings always have some sort of Aura. Have you ever felt a strange connection between any of your Pokémon and you? Because since nearly all of your Pokémon are connected to nature somehow, I'd say you have the Forest Aura, a connection to Grass, Bug, Flying, Ground types and any connected to nature somehow, such as Absol" I explained. I could tell Drew was quite taken aback at all this information. Why? Because he fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ugh, so sorry about the wait! Super long chapter after this hopefully! Anyway, lets get into it!**

CO-AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HAI ERRYPONEH! Sorry for the long wait with the update, I had lots of homework and I have been busy for the past month…. UWAH IMM SORREH OKAY~? Its not my fault I have homework, blame my teachers… actually, blame the history unit! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the delayed update

After school, I walked to the oval and sat down. I left Atticus with Drew, I figured that they might need to be alone for a while. Because of the battle with Lance, we had half a day. I sat in the oval in silence, the sun beaming on my bare skin, making me feel warm and pleasant. I pugged my earphones in my phone and lay down, I figured it would be a wonderful day for some relaxation. The music blared into my ears as a wave of calmness brushed over me. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The songs I choose to download are normally songs I relate to, the most recent genre, love songs. Ok, maybe I'm going over the top with Atticus liking me, but this is the first of my crushes to like me back. I still need to tell him that I like him back. The songs gave me a new-found energy. I felt I could do anything if I keep my head down and concentrated. The music floated in side my head. I analysed every element of every song, the beat, the bass, the chords, the harmony and the melody. One funny thing is that I can sing in different languages perfectly and analyse different elements of a song, but I can't sing in English if my I life depended on it. My voice was either too high or too low for it. My voice is so weird it would change every day, one day high, next day low. Anyway, I let the music dance in my mind. I imagined all of my characters I've created and the characters I admire with me. You see, my imagination is strong. I can see characters or people strongly with them actually being there. When I close my eyes, I imagine scenes, scenes I'd like to happen. I looked around at the imaginary characters and smiled. They made me feel happy. When I was down I imagined them and I felt like I belonged. After a while, I pulled out my laptop and started reading manga. Manga also made me calm. At that moment, I'm reading 5. One was about a young wild girl. The second was a class president secretly being a maid. The third one was about a really short boy and a really tall girl that like each other and won't admit it. The next was about a group of people who have amazing powers. And the last was about a princess who needed to survive on…. Nah I won't tell you, it will make you throw up. Well I was reading that one when I heard a male voice behind me "Tina, I didn't take you as a hentai reader" I blushed and closed my laptop "Hentai? Wasn'treading Hentai! That's disgusting! EW! I was reading Harem…""Same thing, right?" the male voice replied. I shook my head. I didn't even turn around "Harem and Hentai are two completely different things." I replied. I felt the male's staring on my neck, I shivered, he was plotting something, and I knew I wouldn't like it….

GLOSSARY:

Hentai – Japanese Cartoon Porn

Harem – a type of Manga/Anime that has one male character and the rest females

Beat –

Bass –

Chord –

Harmony –

Melody –

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN THE MANGAS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER [Yotsuba&, Kaichou Wa Maid-sama, Lovely Complex, Kagerou Days and Lotte No Omocha!]


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry about the delay, here is Chapter 20! Since I also did this for a school project thingy, there is more than one POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**ATTI POV:**

I was walking around the school with Ryan and Drew talking about what we were going to do over the weekend. "How about I have you guys over? I'm sure you'll like it" Drew offered. "Won't we need some permission to come over?" Ryan asked. "Of course, I'll get my mum to ring you Ryan. But Atti, you'll be fine since, after all, you ARE my brother" Drew replied. I blushed slightly. "Geez, you don't need to bring it up so much" I mumbled. "Eh, I like making you uncomfortable" Drew smirked. "Andrew Christopher Hayden-Stone, stop being such an annoyance!" a voice called behind us. We turned around to see who else than May, Tina and Scarlet. "You're one to talk, Maylene Stephanie Maple" Drew replied scathingly. The rest of us whistled lowly. "Oooooh, Drew's bringing out the big guns!" Tina mocked. "Three can play at that game, eh Konnie?" I smirked right back at her. Tina started to fume. "Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" She growled. I just laughed. "Whatcha gonna do?" I teased. She huffed and turned her back. "ANYWAY" Scarlet said. "The REASON we came here was to show you this" Scarlet held up a poster that she had torn off a wall. "Kalos Secondary School Winter Party… There will be no classes for helpers…. What's all this?" I read. "Apparently there's a Winter Party and we've been asked to help. How would you like to help us?" May asked us. I looked around at the other boys who were pondering the idea. "Well I'm all up for it. You guys?" I asked. They nodded. "Alright! What are supposed to do?" I asked. "Well what we have to do **IS**: get decorations, food, speakers and other accessories, do a mock battle and hopefully a performance" Tina checked them all off her list. "Well that's a fair bit to do" Drew raised an eyebrow. "But you'll do it for us, right? Pleeeeeeease?" Scarlet went puppy-dog eyes at us. Ryan eventually gave in as Tina and I locked gazes in understanding. "Yeah, sure, whatever" Drew rolled his eyes. "We should meet up. What about at your house Drew, we were going to go there anyway" I suggested. Drew rolled his eyes again. May walked up to him. "Come on Drew! Be happy!" she exclaimed. Drew's expression softened greatly. "Alright then, sorry for being a spoilsport May. This is just the first time I've done this sort of thing" Drew mumbled. I patted him on the back. "It's alright bro, it's new for all of us" I consoled him. "Yeah, I reckon it'll be a great new experience for all of us!" Scarlet chirped. We all chuckled as we walked to the office to talk about us helping the party.

**SOME HOURS LATER**

"Alright! I think that's all! We'll need to assign some jobs as well. Drew and Atti, you can go find the technical stuff. Oh, and there's another kid called Trevor helping you. Ryan and Scarlet, you can go get some food and that make-out session you've been waiting for" Tina instructed us as Ryan and Scarlet blushed furiously. I smirked and May laughed. "And lastly, May and I can go find some decorations" She finished. "Sure thing! We should probably get started" Drew said. "Not before you have a little relax and something to eat!" Cynthia walked through the door. "You didn't tell me you had guests!" Cynthia scolded. "Mum, don't embarrass me!" Drew blushed. "Come on Drew, Mum's right! We should have something to eat, it's been a long day!" I laughed. "Thank you for backing me up Atti! Who else would like something to eat?" Cynthia asked. "I would!" May, Tina and Scarlet chirped at the same time. I chuckled. "You Ryan?" I asked my friend. "Well I don't want to abuse your hospitality…." Ryan trailed off. "Don't worry about it!" I smiled. "Well if you insist!" Ryan jumped up and followed the rest of us to the kitchen, which was filled with things of all sorts. "Wow! Where do you get all this stuff from?" Tina looked around fascinated. "Well, I've been to a lot of places and I bought a lot of memorabilia" Cynthia explained. Drew rolled his eyes. "That's sure to say! You should see her clothes! I reckon we spent half the time in Sinnoh just shopping!" He groaned. We all laughed. "So where's the food at?" May piped up. Drew and I groaned. "Classic May" I smirked. "Loves her food" Drew sighed. "It's right through here sweetie!" Cynthia guided us all into a huge pantry stocked with food. Ryan stifled a laugh but then quickly recovered to gaze at the wide variety of food there was on offer. "I'll leave you here to get some food!" Cynthia smiled and went back to whatever she was doing. "Thanks Mrs Stone!" we called down the hall. "So what do you guys want to eat?" Tina mumbled in awe.

**TWENNNTYYYY MINUTES LATEERRRRR**

"I think that's the most snacks I've ever eaten!" May laughed. "I reckon we cleared out nearly half the pantry!" Ryan joked. "We really should be going now….. if I can stand up" I helped Drew up. 'You good now?" I smirked. "Yep, ready to roll" Drew shook his head slightly to get rid of the slight ice cream headache. "Where are we going to go shop?" Ryan asked. "Well you and Scarlet should probably go see if you can order some food from some restaurants, I hope you know your way around town" May explained. "Sure do!" Scarlet smiled. "Drew and Atti can go to the Magnezone for the tech stuff" Tina offered. "The Magnezone?" I asked. "Yeah, it's this new tech store with pretty much everything you need for the party" Tina explained. She also told me the directions "Heh, good name" I chuckled. "We girls can probably go to Lombre's for all the party stuff" May decided. "We should all set off now. Good luck everyone?" Scarlet chirped as Ryan and her walked out the door. I looked at Drew. "Do you have a bike or anything? The Magnezone seems pretty far away" I asked. "Yep, I'll quickly pop into the garage and get it out" Drew left the room. I walked outside and got on my Charizard and flew to my house and back to get my bike (it's a pretty light bike). When I got back, Drew was there waiting for me. "You all ready?" Drew asked me. I checked my pockets. "Yep, I got everything. I can contact any of the others just in case. Not that Ryan and Scarlet will reply. If you know what I mean" I nudged him. Drew just rolled his eyes and jumped on his bike. "Hey! Wait for me!" I cried as I also jumped on my bike and started pedalling like mad to catch up to him.

**DREW'S POV**

"Well, here we are, The Magnezone!" I jumped off his bike and folded it into his bag. "It's quite impressive!" I marvelled while standing in front of it. A thin, pale, tall boy around our age bumped into us. "S-sorry sir!" he ducked his head and scampered into the shop. "No problem?" I was slightly taken aback. "What happened?" Atti had been distracted by someone asking for his autograph. "Eh, nothing. Let's get in there!" We walked into the shop. My breath was taken away. It was filled with any sort of technology you could need, from huge-screened televisions to the latest touch-screen laptops. "How are we going to find anything here?" I murmured. "Can I help you?" a voice caught my attention. I turned to face the speaker. "Yeah, it's our first time here. We're getting speakers and stuff for a Winter Party" Atti explained. I hadn't even realized that he had been paying attention. "Ah, you two are Atti and Drew, right?" he asked. "Yeah we are, how do you know us?" I asked. "Oh, my little brother, Trevor, is helping as well. He should be around here somewhere….Trevor! Come out!" He called. The boy from before who bumped into me came out of an aisle. "Y-yes Lachlan?" he stuttered. "This is Drew and Atti, Trevor. They're helping you with the Winter Party, say hi!" Lachlan explained. "H-hey..n-nice t-to meet y-you" Trevor mumbled. "Sorry, Trevor doesn't interact with many people" Lachlan apologized. "That's alright. Does he go anywhere for his stuttering?" Atti asked. "No, but we've considered it. It does get in the way a bit. ANYWAAAAAY what are you looking for?" Lachlan got back on topic. "Well we need speakers, cords, lights and a bunch of other stuff. I'll get Tina to message me the list" I pulled out my phone and got Tina to text me. "Here it is" I held my phone up to Lachlan. "Oh sure, no problem! I'll get one of the trucks top deliver all the stuff to your school" Lachlan said. "Thanks! Oh, and by the way, great name" Atti smiled.

"So do you want to maybe go get something to eat?" Atti asked while we were generally walking around town. "Sure! What about Miltank's Ice Cream Parlour?" I asked. "What, that ice cream place we always used to go when we were kids? Sure! Maybe we can see if anyone else is finished" Atti agreed. "I doubt anyone else is fini-" I started, but my phone started to ring. I picked it up and it was May. Atti gave me a "told-you-so" look as I answered my phone. "Heya Drew! We've just finished our jobs, so we were wondering if you would like to join us anywhere in particular" May said happily. "Well, we just finished as well and we were going to ask around. How quickly DID you finish your job so quickly?" I asked. "Hey, you had a much harder job than us! We just had to get a bunch of decorations, you did all the tech stuff!" she replied. "Ugh, anyway, We were going to go to Miltank's Ice Cream Parlour, you know, that place we went to when we were kids?" I asked. "Yeah, I know the place. Meet you there?" May asked in reply. "Sure thing, we'll be there" I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. "So it's all good?" Atti asked. "Oh yeah, we should get on our bikes or something like that" I pulled out a Pokeball. "I can use Flygon to get us there quickly" I sent out my trusty Dragon Pokémon. "I'll use my Talonflame" Atti sent out his newly discovered Pokémon. "Wow! How did you get that?" I was fascinated. "Well, we were around the Kalos region when it was discovered. So I caught one and bought it home" Atti explained. "Fascinating! Well, we best be going, or else the others will already be there!" We got on our Pokémon and flew to our destination

**ATTI POV:**

"Whew! We made it. Thanks Talonflame, return!" I recalled Talonflame as Drew and I walked into the ice cream parlour, where Tina and May were already waiting. "What took you guys so long?" May groaned. "Drew was studying my latest Pokémon that he hadn't seen. It held us up a bit" I explained. "Oh, well that's okay then. Here, sit down and we can chat!" Tina gestured to a seat next to her, as did May. The waiter person came up and we ordered the same ice cream that we always had. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. "So, you and May finally became a couple, huh?" I smirked. Drew blushed slightly as May grasped his hand. "We sure did!" May beamed. I nodded. "I always thought so, you two are perfect for each other" I chuckled. Drew raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What about you and Tina?" It was his turn to interrogate me. Tina blushed intensely. "Well, it's a bit complicated" I started as our ice creams came. "Can we just eat now and not talk? Especially you May" I glared at her before she could say anything and we started munching on our ice creams.

**THE NEXT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY….**

"So you've got all the food and stuff for the party?" Tina had her pencil and notepad at the ready. It was after school and we were checking off all the stuff for the party. "Sure did! There should be a good variety of food" Ryan replied. Tina checked it off on her list. "And you guys have organized all the technology?" Tina asked Drew and I. "Yep, they should be here any seconnnnnd…" I trailed off as I heard a truck pull up in front of the Activity Centre. "Looks like they're here! I think we should probably go help" I started to walk over there and the others followed me. Lachlan and Trevor were there, unloading stuff. "How are you guys?" Ryan asked. "G-good thanks" Trevor replied. "Are you here to help us?" Lachlan asked. "Yes. Yes we are" Drew replied as we started to transport the speakers and other things into the Activity Centre, where there were tables and stuff. "So is everything ready?" Tina asked all of us. "Yep, should be all ready for tomorrow night for the party" Lachlan replied. "Awesome! Is everyone here coming?" Ryan asked around. "I-I'll be m-manning the tech" Trevor stuttered. "I'm pretty sure that we'll all be here!" May chirped. "Alright! This'll be great! I'll see you all tonight!" I waved them all off as I went home.

**THAT NIGHT….**

"This is a great party!" Drew had to slightly raise his voice to be heard above the music and other students. Nearly everyone from the school was there, and the Activity Centre was full to the max and it was slightly vibrating. "I know right?" I replied. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Ryan. "Atti, we need you on stage! Tina too!" he told me. "I'll be right there!" I replied. I followed him up to the large stage where a microphone and instruments were set up. I tapped on the microphone. "Hello?" I said into it. All the people turned around as the music was stopped and the chatter subsided. "Thank you all for coming and I hope you all enjoy this amazing party!" I started as a cheer erupted from the crowd. I waited for silence. "I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who helped to make this party happen. My friends May, Ryan, Scarlet and Tina, my brother Drew, the great people at Lombre's and The Magnezone and everyone else! A huge thanks to everyone!" I said as an even larger cheer erupted from the crowd. "Alright! So, tonight we have a couple of performances, the official Kalos Secondary School Ensemble, The Thunderers and a couple of mock battles" I clapped my hands together. "First up is a battle between Drew and Ryan! I hope you all enjoy!" I walked off the stage as Drew and Ryan prepared themselves.

"Thank you Drew and Ryan! Now for a performance from the KSS Ensemble! Enjoy!" I presented the next performance. I sat down on a couch with Tina. "So, how are you enjoying this so far?" I asked her. "Yeah, it's good. We put a lot of effort into this, I hope everyone enjoys it" Tina replied. "You know that we're up for a battle next, right?" I reminded her. "Oh yeah, that's right. Just one on one?" Tina asked me. "Yep, good luck!" I smiled at her as I walked away. I heard a buzzing in my ear. I pressed the button used to activate the headset microphone, the technology we all use to communicate. "Yes Trevor?" I answered it. "Y-you're up n-now Atti" he told me. "Rightio Trevor, I'll be right up there" I hung up and walked up to the stage. "Thank you! Now for the battle between myself and Tina! Enjoy!" I walked to the other side of the stage where I waited for Tina. "You ready?" I asked her. "Let's go!" she withdrew a Pokeball from her waist-bag thing. "Alright Lucario, up and at 'em!" Tina called. Her Steel-Fighting Aura Pokémon burst out. "Okay then! Talonflame, front and centre!" I cried as my newest Pokémon was ready to fight. "And GO!" Ryan cried.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Fixingness

So.

As you all know, I recently re-vamped Adventures of a TDT!

And when I was writing some future chapters, I realized.

F*CK

I MESSED SH*T UP

So here we go: the things I messed up and how I'll fix them:

1) in Chapter 14, Ryan states that he is the son of Drios and Sapphire Nowell

so this is pretty easy to fix. I'll change Sapphire's parents to something different, which also fixes an unchecked paradox.

2) Ryan ALSO states that Cynthia is Drios's sister

and we all know why THAT'S wrong

SO I'll have Cynthia related through blood via SAPPHIRE (cause that makes sense) and yyeah

thanks for being patient with me! That's what I get for intertwining my own stories...

so, I'd really appreciate it if you could go check out AOATDT 2.0

also, if you could check out a website called , maybe join, that'd be great!

kthnxbai!


End file.
